Bonn Silver Mines
The Bonn Silver Mines were a network of mines to the east of Prague, which supplied the city with silver during the time of the First Crusade. In 1141 A.D., Ahzra the Unliving invaded the mines with her army of Ghoul Rats, Szlachta, Premysyls and War Ghouls, killing some of the miners and putting the fear of death and the unnatural into the rest. Merchants from both within and without Prague found no silver for their goods, and their customers in turn, with privation ranging from aesthetic inconvenience to starvation as a result. The Szlachta infiltrated Prague, despite the guarded city gates. The threat of death was real enough to create true terror among the populace. The mines, the mining, commerce and the people were saved by a wounded Crusader named Christof Romuald. Christof descended into the mines and slew Ahzra, gaining him the attention, whether for fame or notoriety, of the leaders of mortals and vampire Clans alike. City Gates and Road ]] Cutscene with the city guards at the city gates. "Pass within before dusk, or wait without until dawn." Cutscene by a mine cart, as Christof gives a speech musing on the state of the mining operation. Unbeknownst to him, Christof often uses a word for the Tzimisce that other vampire clans use as well: "fiends". Near the Surface Christof knows next to nothing of vampires; his ignorance allows the player easy laurels with which to reward their knowledge. He finds a corpse unmarked by any signs of violent struggle, with remnants of dried blood, and merely muses on this fact. A dog? he asks, when he meets his first Ghoul Rat. * Ghoul Rat: Ghoul Rats are normal rats fed with vampire blood, swollen to unnatural size and filled with the urge to kill all they see. * Szlachta: The Tzimisce waste little time in assailing Christof with their experiments in human flesh; in this case, the misshapen Szlachta * Advanced Ghoul Rat: Gray and black and actually the very first enemy in the game, despite being the third weakest enemy * Advanced Szlachta * Szlachta Boss Deep in the Mine * Ghoul Rat * Szlachta * Advanced Ghoul Rat * Advanced Szlachta * Szlachta Boss * War Ghoul Gallery Rat Ghoul1.png|Ghoul Rat Ghoul Rat Advanced.png|Advanced Ghoul Rat Szlachta5.png|Szlachta Szlachta Boss4.png|Advanced Szlachta or Szlachta Boss Szlachta1.png| War Ghoul Gallery War Ghoul Mines.png|First encounter with a War Ghoul, in the Bonn Silver Mines: Alerted to intruders War Ghoul Mines Dead.png|Bonn Silver Mines; dead War Ghoul Mines1.png|Bonn Silver Mines attack sequence: War Ghoul Mines2.png| War Ghoul Mines3.png| War Ghoul Mines4.png| War Ghoul Mines5.png| War Ghoul Mines6.png| War Ghoul Mines7.png| War Ghoul Mines8.png| War Ghoul Mines9.png| War Ghoul Mines10.png| Ahzra's Cathedral spells granted with a mod]] Ahzra the Unliving Besting many a foe and even encountering gigantic rats subservient to Ahzra, he eventually reached the lowest levels of the Bonn Silver Mines. There he was shocked and enraged by the presence of a demonic vestige reminiscent to a cathedral or another place of Christian worship. Ahzra emerges to accost her "ungrateful guest" with first scorn and then her talons, but falls to the determination of the Crusader. If we accept the listed values of 30 Lethal for Broadsword, and Ahzra's HP as 150, then the thirty or so hits it takes to kill Ahzra, and the Damage Formula. indicate that she has extremely good defense. Holy Water or Fire or some other source of damage may be more effective. Aftermath The people of Prague owed Christof their lives and their livelihoods, and they were more than grateful. Having purged the Bonn Silver Mines, Christof received cheers and praise from a spontaneous gathering of the people. The Crusader's assault also stirred the Kindred of Prague and they were eager to either kill or Embrace Christof. The Brujah gained permission to make Christof a vampire before their enemies could kill him or embrace him themselves, and Christof became an invaluable, yet initially reluctant, asset to the Brujah. Stats Category:Dark Ages Category:Locations